


What Are You Doing?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Best Christmas Ever, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor can’t even manage to stay on his side of the couch for an hour – not that he really tries. </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A 1x11 Coliver coda-ish thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

Connor can’t even manage to stay on his side of the couch for an hour – not that he really tried. Oliver imagines Connor thought he was being subtle about moving closer as the movie played. Reaching to grab a blanket gained him a few inches. Leaning over to get a handful of popcorn gave him a smidge more. Shifting to find a more comfortable position drew him closer still. Until, eventually, a throw pillow tucked under Oliver’s elbow is all the space between them. Throughout Connor’s campaign, Oliver doesn’t say a word – not even when he comes back in from grabbing the popcorn and drinks and to see Connor inching over to his side of the couch – he just watches and rolls his eyes. _What are you doing?_

Nestling deeper into the couch, Oliver only half listens to the movie, as it plays on; too intent to listen to Connor’s breath in his ear. It deepens and lengthens until Oliver risks a glance to verify that Connor’s fallen asleep. His head is lolling on one shoulder and the angle looks like it’s going to give him a crick in his neck when he wakes. But Oliver doesn’t shift to nudge his shoulder under Connor’s head to alleviate the angle. That would be a step too far. This entire night has been a step too far. _What are you doing here?_

Once he’s good and sure Connor’s under, Oliver lets his hand fall from his knee to rest on the cushion between their bodies. With a quick peek just to double check, Oliver moves his hand to lightly cover Connor’s on the cushion. Slowly, ready to snatch his hand back at any moment, Oliver gently rubs a circle on the back of Connor’s hand and with the other, he picks the hat up off the coffee table to hold it in his lap. He traces one of the stitches with a finger and smiles. All the things Connor could have purchased for him and instead Connor gives him this beautiful, monstrosity of a hat made by his own grandmother. Jokes about re-gifting aside, Oliver can’t think of Christmas present he’s ever cherished more. _What have you done to me?_

Eventually, the credits roll and Oliver quickly stands. He could gently wake Connor but decides in the moment against it. He’s allowed too much tonight already. Oliver’s sure to gather the bowl and glasses none too quietly and coughs loudly as he walks away to wake Connor. Hearing Connor stir as he places the dishes in the sink, Oliver’s nervous again. Without the pretense of the movie, he isn’t sure what to do with Connor in his apartment. He wants him to stay but needs him to leave. He’s not entirely sure what he’s going to say when he turns to see Connor by the door, slipping on his coat.

Connor stills as he wraps a scarf around his neck and swallows. “I just—I just figured you had to work tomorrow and it’s late and everything.”

“No—yeah—I—” Oliver stops himself from rambling and takes a breath. “That’s fine. It’s good. I’ve got work and you’ve got class. So, yeah—” Oliver trails off.

Connor opens his mouth once but closes and then tries again. “I liked the movie.”

“And you only mocked it a little,” Oliver teases.

“Well, come on. Sometimes it was just right there.” They smile at each other. Connor cautiously asks, “Wasn’t it a mini-series or something?”

Oliver nods. Then, carefully, “I was planning on watching the second part tomorrow. If—if you want?”

“Yeah,” Connor answers quickly then coughs to cover his mortification. That may have been too excited. “Yeah. That’d be great. I’ll grab dinner?”

“Perfect. It’s a—” _Date._ “Plan.”

“Okay. Great.” Connor says and they’re back to standing there, staring at each other. “Okay. I’m heading out,” he says and heads for the door.

Oliver sees him off with a “Drive safe” and wave. Then he leans back against the closed door and curses himself. Dinner and a movie again tomorrow night. Two nights in a row. What is he, insane? You would think he learned his lesson by now. Tonight was dangerous enough but more time with Connor in his apartment. Breaking his resolve with grins and hats and fleeting domesticity. This has to stop. He has to stop it. _What are you doing to yourself?_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
